


(just let me) Adore You

by MindscapeWish



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gen, Human Dipper Pines, M/M, Sleepy Times, Vampire Bill Cipher, billdip paradise gift exchange, bills a fucking gremlin who fights for fun, hes comparable to a hamster running in its wheel at night and annoying tf outta dipper, mentioned biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindscapeWish/pseuds/MindscapeWish
Summary: Bill's stubborn and refuses to go to bed even though he's drifting off every three seconds. Dipper manages to get him to bed through bribery.Or:An overview of Dipper's normal day with his sleepy vampire boyfriend who loves him very much.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	(just let me) Adore You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ssuppositiouss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssuppositiouss/gifts).



Dipper dropped a little bit of butter on top of the hot griddle on the stove and spread it around with a knife. It quickly melted and sizzled on top of the cast iron in place of a normal de-sticker like Pam.

That morning he had decided to make pancakes. Considering how hot it was already and that it would only get hotter as the day went by, turning the stove on and warming up the poorly-ventilated house was a bad idea, but Dipper was too far in to turn back now.

“Bill, how many do you want?” he asked, glancing over his shoulder and picking up the ladle from the pancake batter bowl.

Bill looked _dead_ tired at the kitchen table. Dipper almost felt bad for not shoo-ing him off to bed sooner. Bill had his cheek on his palm, golden eyes slowly drooping but shooting back open once he realized he was drifting off. The dark circles upon paled caramel skin under his eyes were deeper, like he was pulling an all nighter, pairing perfectly in conjunction with the messy, blonde hair.

Bill never did well trying to stay up like this. Since he was a vampire, he worked on a completely opposite sleep schedule than Dipper did-- during the day he slept and he woke up when the sun went down. Since meeting Dipper several months ago and becoming his partner, he’d managed to shift his schedule a little bit so that he would be up in the morning to see Dipper. However, given the entire week of blazing heat compared to the usual mild Pacific Northwest summer, he hadn’t been able to make it past noon. The warmth was just too much-- he was always so cold, so once he had that relief, his body shut down and rested.

Dipper cracked a small smile and quickly poured some batter onto the griddle to let the pancake start cooking. He then set the ladle back down into the bowl and walked over to the kitchen table. 

“Bill, are you _sure_ you don’t want to go to bed? You’re already half asleep, hun.” He leaned against the edge of the table and ran his fingers through Bill’s hair soothingly.

Bill jolted back awake, head snapping up to bite whoever was touching him. Wait. It was Dipper. “Ugh. No, I’m fine. I can stay up longer.” He yawned and rubbed his eyes, leaning back in his chair. Man, Dipper playing with his hair really felt nice. He could just… falllll asleeeep right there… Wait, no!

“You’re falling asleep every time you close your eyes,” Dipper said insistently. He grabbed Bill’s arm and gently tugged at it to bring him up. “C’mon, let’s get you to bed.”

“Nooooo.” Bill pulled his arm awake and clapped his cheeks, the fresh sting making him wake up. “I’m staying up longer. I’ll be fine.”

Dipper gave him a long look and sighed. He shook his head and turned around to go flip the pancake. “Why are you so dead set on staying up?”

“I wanna see your stupid face in front of my eyes instead of behind my eyelids.” Bill pulled himself up and stumbled around towards the stove, getting his balance. He wrapped his arms around Dipper’s waist and snuggled up to him from behind.

“That’s a way morbid way of saying you want to see me.” Dipper couldn’t be mad, though. The sentiment was sweet and Bill was always uncomfortably odd. He had gotten used to it.

“But it got the point across.” Bill chuckled, the sound a little too light to not be loopy. He buried his face into Dipper’s neck and closed his eyes, swaying along with Dipper’s soft movements. Dipper was always so warm compared to Bill that the vampire just loved to burrow into his boyfriend’s body and stay there for a while.

“I guess it did.” Dipper leaned back into Bill’s chest and let him practically lay on him while he made the pancakes. The batter sizzled on the hot griddle in the absence of their conversation.

Bill took in a deep breath and parted his lips, beginning to mouth at Dipper’s neck. He hadn’t eaten anything for his version of dinner yet and Dipper’s neck was _right there._ He was full of blood ripe for the taking-- sure he’d be down some, but he’d produce more. Plus it wasn’t new territory, considering Bill had already fed from Dipper a few times by now.

Dipper shivered and shrugged up his shoulders to dislodge his partner’s lips from his neck. Bill _always_ did this when he was hungry. It was similar to how a baby always cries when it wants food. “No, Bill. You can’t bite me.”

Bill huffed and pouted, pulling away from Dipper’s neck. There went his snack, goddamn it. “But why?” he whined.

“Because I don’t feel like dealing with a bite,” Dipper replied simply. “Plus you have blood in the fridge, you need an actual meal.” He flipped a pancake and pressed the spatula on top of it, like pressing down on it would totally make it cook faster.

“But I don’t want that.” Bill squeezed Dipper’s waist and nuzzled in sweetly. Maybe if he was nice about it, Dipper would let him get a little nibble. “I want you.”

Dipper bit his lip, pushing away less than innocent memories with that phrase said. “I told you no. Plus I haven’t eaten yet.”

“What does eating before have anything to do with it? You’re supposed to eat _afterwards._ ”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Dipper waved his spatula hand dismissively. “I don’t care, it makes sense to me. C’mon, once these are done, go get something and we’ll eat together.”

Bill made a sound that resembled a kicked puppy but did as he was told. He sat back at the table, waiting for Dipper to finish up. Why did it take so long for shit to cook? Ugh.

After what felt like an eternity, Dipper turned the stove off, dished himself up some pancakes, and slipped the rest into the oven to keep warm for the rest of his family. He grabbed the syrup, a fork, and joined Bill at the table.

Bill perked up when he felt Dipper pull out a chair next to him and opened his eyes, lifting his head. “You’re done.”

“I am, evidently.” The syrup they had was probably the most unhealthy possible, but Dipper really didn’t care at this point. Mabel drowned hers thoroughly, creating what they called ‘Lake Mabel,’ but Dipper got sick if he did that. So, he poured on a light drizzle.

Meanwhile, Bill grabbed a blood bag from the forbidden side of the fridge. The forbidden side included more blood bags, deer teeth, and one of Ford’s experiments in a jar of formaldehyde. Bill didn’t bother looking closer at it.

When Bill returned to his spot, he stabbed a straw through the plastic and leaned his cheek against his fist, sipping idly. Dipper took a bite of his pancake and looked over to Bill.

“What’d you do last night?” he asked, as usually did. “You don’t look like you’ve been mauled by anything, so I’m guessing you didn’t start any fights again.”

“Oh, I did,” Bill replied. “I just won this time.” He took a long, slow sip from his blood bag.

Dipper stared at him. Was Bill really…? Yeah, he was serious. Dipper groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. “Are you kidding me? Why?”

“The rat looked at me wrong! What else was I supposed to do?” Bill defended.

“Oh my god, Bill, a _rat_? You should have left it alone!” Dipper didn’t know what to do with this stupid idiot. He supposed there was nothing to do at night except hunt for food, but starting fights with creatures at least ten times smaller and weaker than you?!

“I need to solidify my dominance in that forest!” Bill shot back. “If one rat fools me, the rest will start too!”

Dipper pointed at him with a fork, a piece of pancake stuck on the end. “And what, a whole army of rats will come and destroy you? Teach the gnomes how to overpower you?” He took a bite.

Bill nodded pointedly and jerky, eyes wide but still sucking on the straw like a kid with their juice box. “They’ve gotta know their place. Like dogs.”

“Ugh. Good luck with that, I guess.” Dipper truly didn’t know how he should be responding to all of this. He gave up trying. “Let me know when you get rabies from a raccoon fight. I might have to put you down.”

Bill gaped at him, the insides of his lips a dark red. “How dare you! I thought you loved me!”

“I do. But you’re a dumbass who gets into fights with animals that have smaller brains than you.” Dipper gave him a pointed look.

Bill pouted and looked away, grumbling things to himself. Whatever, Dipper would never understand the true forest dynamics anyways.

Dipper rolled his eyes and kissed Bill’s cheek. It was soft and tender on the vampire’s cold skin. “I do love you though, really.”

The blood that Bill had drank down quickly went rushing up to his cheeks. That was so unfair, Dipper knew he got flustered easy when he was tired! It wasn’t like Bill could admit that, though, or he’d be losing his pride. He looked away to hide the blush behind his arm. “Yeah, yeah, love you too.”

Dipper _did_ know. He loved how adorable his boyfriend became. He smiled to himself and went back to his food, a leg extended to hook around Bill’s to keep them close even if they weren’t talking.

Together, they ate their breakfast (or dinner) with the sun shining on their backs and warming up their skin. Dipper watched Bill’s eyes droop further as the blood bag drained and the sun moved to cover more of their body. A full stomach and warmth was the perfect recipe for a deep sleep.

It was obvious Bill was trying to fight to inevitable-- eyes fluttering closed just to shut open again, fidgeting to keep himself awake, chewing on the straw in the empty blood bag. Dipper decided to put an end to it once he finished his food.

He got up and wiggled the bag from Bill’s grip, setting it down on his plate. He grabbed Bill’s shoulder to nudge him up. “You’ve had your time with me, now let’s get you to bed. You’ll barely remember anything after this if you try to stay up anyways.”

“Don’t…” Bill yawned widely, shrugging off Dipper’s hands, “wanna. Don’t wanna.” He didn’t want to lose any time with Dipper than he could stay up for. Bill was tired of being on a completely different schedule than Dipper was.

Dipper sighed, properly tugging this time. “Bill, you need to rest. I don’t want to have to pick you up off the floor again. Please? For me?” He pulled the classic puppy dog look, his big brown eyes sparkling in the sun. “I’ll even snuggle you until you sleep.”

Bill’s bloodshot eyes squinted at him for several long moments. He finally sighed and nodded. “Alright, fine. But this is not of my own volition, know that.” It was the snuggles that did him in. He was a sucker for those.

“Pfft. Yeah, okay.” Dipper was glad Bill gave in and he didn’t have to nag him any longer. Arguing with him was like talking to a brick wall most of the time. Arguments with brick walls were easier to win, actually.

Dipper helped Bill up and out of the chair and held his hand. Bill trudged his way behind Dipper. His limbs weighed him down like lead pipes and every step was a mile, but he managed to get himself up the stairs.

Dipper watched Bill flop down onto the bed once the door had swung open and chuckled to himself. “Are you gonna sleep in those clothes?”

Bill’s face smooshed into the pillow, one eye half open. “I ‘on’t know.” Now that he was in bed, the soft sheets against his skin and mattress holding his body just right, plus having Dipper’s scent in the pillows, he didn’t want to move. He just wanted to pass out.

Dipper put his hands on his hips, standing at the side of the bed. “...This means I gotta undress you, doesn’t it?”

“...If you won’t mind?” Bill’s shoes were downstairs, so there was one article of clothing they didn’t have to deal with.

Well, it wouldn’t be the first time. “You’re lucky I love you. Work with me then, y’big lug. Roll over.”

Bill did as he was told, arms splayed up near his head. Dipper undid the button of his jeans and they both wiggled to pull them off. Bill leaned up to help Dipper get the t-shirt off, thrown to the hamper with the pair of jeans.

Most often, Dipper stripping Bill down was a suggestive thing to do, but this time there was nothing even close to further intentions in his actions. It was nice to remember that not everything intimate was sexual or demanded further action.

Bill pulled the sheets up to his chin and snuggled deep into Dipper’s bed, finding the envelopment of his partner’s familiar scent calming. He stuck out a hand from the sheets and made a grabby motion. “You promised.”

Dipper looked down to the adorable vampire curled up like a child ready for bed and laughed. “I know I did. I’m closing the curtains, then I’ll join you.” He patted the lump in the blankets where Bill’s butt was and hooked around the bed.

“Thanks.” Dipper’s black-out curtains made it much easier to rest when the sun wasn't shining straight into Bill’s eyes. When the curtains were closed shut, he swept the blankets open to let Dipper in.

Dipper tossed his shirt off and draped it over the bed frame to put back on when he got out, then slipped into the bed next to Bill. Bill eagerly rolled over and wrapped his arms tightly around his partner.

“You happy?” Dipper chuckled, happily snuggling into Bill’s chest. He tipped his head to kiss Bill’s throat. It was moments like these that Dipper especially loved-- being cared for so much, being scooped up and loved on by someone, let alone someone who could easily kill him but instead just wants to adore him.

It reminded Dipper of a song. _I’d walk through fire for you, just let me adore you…_

“Mhmmm…” Bill hummed, pressing his face down into Dipper’s hair. “Very. Warm, soft…” He loved snuggling so much because he was always so freezing, so stealing all of Dipper’s heat was the next best thing.

“You act like I’m a teddy bear,” Dipper remarked. He couldn’t complain though.

“I dunno, you might be,” Bill replied, chuckling tiredly. His eyes drooped shut so quick once he got comfy with Dipper in his arms that it was laughable. “You’re…” He trailed off, the words spacing away from each other in his mind until he couldn’t grasp anything anymore.

“I’m what?” Dipper whispered quietly. He received no response, but the steadying rise and fall of Bill’s chest was enough to tell him.

Bill was asleep. Passed out even. Poor guy was barely awake the whole time and now got the chance to rest.

Bill would be the death of Dipper. Dipper shook his head to himself and eased in Bill’s grip, staying for a few minutes. Usually it took a few minutes of talking to get Bill to sleep, but nope, not today.

The few minutes of half-cuddle time gave Dipper time to reflect on their relationship. It… was sure a surprise, to be honest. A vampire and a human together, much to a fanfic writer’s delight, wasn’t a story Dipper had expected to be a part of.

Their relationship wasn’t the most ideal either. They met when Bill was at his worst-- a bad night of Dipper being in the wrong place at the wrong time and Bill being in a hunt frenzy. They got past the initial impressions, became friends, and soon good partners. But other factors fell into the difficulty too. Their schedule differences were completely opposite and made it next to impossible to spend any time with each other. They could alter it as much as they could, but vampires simply were not built for the day and Dipper would never tell Bill to do something that would harm him. His family was wary of Bill’s species and the issues that revolved around blood too.

However… Really, when Dipper thought about it, all this all boiled down to was trust (beyond the sleeping arrangements). He’d made a great leap the month before and let Bill feed from him for the first time, scared that Bill would drain him but not wanting him to go hungry and become dangerous either. When Bill didn’t even take as much as he could without harming Dipper, the brunette knew that he could trust him.

Dipper truthfully didn’t know where they’d be in the future. With regular human relationships, assuming and planning their future together as a couple was important and bonding. But Bill wasn’t human and he would never be able to conform to societal standards. Bill didn’t _exist_ in their records after his death date.

He chewed on his lip and pressed his face into Bill’s chest a little longer. Their future was unknown, but he trusted him with every bone in his body. Perhaps Dipper should leave this mystery unsolved and let time take its course.

In the end, Dipper knew he wanted to be with Bill forever. It’d only been a few months, but he’d been at his happiest ever with himl, and he never wanted to leave him. Dipper wanted to know another moment of Bill’s eyes gazing into his own, of running his hands through his hair, of feeling Bill’s breathing when the blonde laid down on Dipper’s stomach, and witness all the silly things Bill did such as listening to him make stupid crunch-squeak noises with popcorn.

Dipper didn’t know if Bill felt likewise. He hoped he did. Bill acted like he was in love with Dipper and the twin had no reason to doubt him, but one could never know. Dipper was not a fanfiction writer having all the strings in both hands with a god-like overview. All he could do was trust Bill and his ‘I love you’s.

He’d just have to trust and adore him.

Dipper looked up to Bill to see how asleep he was. The poor guy was out cold and that had not changed since a few minutes before, so Dipper determined it safe to slowly bring himself out from his embrace. It was tough, but he managed to do it via lots of weird angles and turns.

Dipper tucked Bill back in fully and kissed the top of his head tenderly, almost like he would break. Putting his shirt on, he clicked the door shut quietly behind him. Bill could sleep and Dipper could get work done.

Over the course of the day, Dipper was put to work. Grunkle Stan had him in charge of the Mystery Shack Gift Shop’s counter for a few hours until the shift switched off to Mabel. When he was free from selling highly overpriced merchandise one could find at the Dollar Store, he was doing chores and cleaning up around the house because it was _that_ day for it. Somehow dust settled thicker every single week. He couldn’t understand it.

Only when late afternoon came around did Dipper have any time to do what he wanted. He didn’t want to disturb Bill when he was so tired lately, but the Journal was in his room, so… Looks like Dipper was journal-less. It was alright, though. Dipper found that some walks in the forest without observations were calming. Nothing strange or unusual came out so he thought himself to be lucky that day.

Dinner was made by Ford that night and everyone was almost afraid to eat it except for Ford himself. He’d used one of his experiments, which could only be explained as a fiery heat gun on steroids. Ford used it to cook the entire meal. Surprisingly, it wasn’t too bad. The chicken tasted a little tangy with a zap to it, but it was still edible. Hopefully it didn’t cause cancer or something.

Finally, Dipper retired to bed around 9 PM. It was the time that Bill usually woke up. When Dipper slipped into his bedroom, the vampire was still asleep, curled up in his blankets like when he last saw him.

God, Bill was adorable like this. When he was awake and moving, his features were strikingly regal, but when he was asleep he looked so at peace and uninhibited that a softer type of cute came out. His cheeks were a little puffed, lips parted for breath, completely relaxed. His hair was all messed up too. Bed-head was precious on him.

Dipper smiled softly to himself and stripped down to his underwear for bed, everything going into the hamper. He carefully climbed under the covers next to Bill, who almost immediately began to stir when he got in.

Bill yawned widely and turned onto his side when he felt the mattress dip and shift. “Mmm… P’netree?” There was a sudden warmth that radiated right next to him too, plus the sweet smell that was _Dipper._ It was actually the blood pumping through his veins, but eh, same thing. Bill opened his eyes to see his partner, messy haired and soft from the tiring day. “Hey there, cutie.”

Dipper laughed and got closer, tucking himself into Bill’s chest. Bill was on the colder side, but still much warmer than usual thanks to the blankets covering him up. “Hey there, handsome. How’d you sleep?”

“Slept good. Especially since you were there with me for a while.” His voice was lower and rough, groggy from sleep. Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper and kept him secure against his chest. Dipper’s form was smaller than his own, making it a perfect fit.

“You passed out pretty hard there,” Dipper hummed. “Y’must’ve had a long night. Fighting rats.”

The tired, gravelly laugh that Bill gave made Dipper’s heart flutter like a teenager’s. He could never get enough of it. To be able to be here in such a vulnerable time for Bill like this was privilege all on its own. Dipper was more than lucky.

“Yeah. Fighting rats.” Bill yawned widely, to which Dipper echoed. “I ran around the forest. Talked to some folks. There were some bats I followed around too.”

“You never do much, do you?”

“No, I do. Last night was just a particularly laid-back time.” Bill brought a hand up to run his fingers through Dipper’s hair. “I don’t have any plans for today either. Any ideas?”

“You should visit the Multi-Bear. I haven’t been able to go up to talk to him lately, he gets lonely.” If Dipper could purr, he would. Bill playing with his hair always made him feel tingly. He leaned back into his hand, eyes slipping closed.

“Oh, _him_? Are you serious?” Bill pulled his lip back in disgust.

Dipper made a face, tossing a leg over Bill’s hip. “What about him? He’s done nothing to you.”

“He’s stolen my food before. Plus I hear him blasting BABBA from like, two miles away.” It wasn’t that Bill didn’t like him-- actually, he really didn’t-- but it was just… Tedious. Bill held grudges, especially on food. Plus, really? _BABBA_ at 3 AM?

Dipper rolled his eyes and thwacked Bill’s head lightly with a hand. “Oh, don’t be rude. He’s done nothing to you. Just make sure he’s alive and alright and I’ll be happy.” He and the Multibear had really bonded over their love of BABBA when Dipper was younger and their friendship had become pretty close. The Multibear was a cool guy.

Bill made an effort to sigh the heaviest and loudest he could to show how much of a burden this was. “ _Fine._ I _guess_ I’ll check on him. But nothing else than a ‘hey’, ‘fuck you,’ and ‘bye.’”

Dipper snorted. That was the best he could get, he supposed. Bill was stubborn as hell. “Sounds good to me. Tell him I say hi.”

“I will. Because you’re the only reason I’m going up there. Again: not of my own volition.” As much as Bill put up a fuss, he didn’t mind it too much. At this point, he’d do nearly anything for Dipper to make him happy. He _adored_ his little human.

“Thaaaank you, hun.” Dipper continued on like Bill wasn’t being difficult and leaned up, giving him a loving kiss. Their lips brushed together soft and sweet, both of them tired but still going the extra mile. Dipper reached a hand up to play with Bill’s messy hair, tugging lightly at the little wisps and curling them around his fingers.

Bill sighed softly into the kiss, stomach giving a flutter. They only parted when Dipper needed to breathe, and even then he kept their foreheads pressed together. “I’ll find you some of that flower you like so much too.”

Dipper’s eyes lit up like the sun, beaming up at Bill. “What?! No way, really?!” It was a rare flower that bloomed only right before dawn that Dipper had only been able to find once due to how hidden away it was. Dipper was fascinated by it because of its abilities to make things glow from its luminescent petals when crushed up and painted. There was no proper name to it yet.

Bill grinned. “Yes, way. I know where it is now, so I’ll snip it and bring it back. Easy peasy, you’ll have it on your desk by the time you wake up. Sound good?”

If Dipper could jump around and dance, he would. But instead, he gave Bill the biggest, tightest hug he could manage. Bill’s ribs even creaked! “That sounds perfect! Oh my god, thank you so much.”

“No problem.” Bill smiled and kissed Dipper’s forehead, right where his birthmark was. “Now, I believe you have to sleep so I can go find Multibear.”

Dipper nodded, though he was disappointed he wouldn’t be able to see Bill much that night. “Yeah, yeah. Stay safe, okay? Will you stay with me till I fall asleep?”

“Of course. You snuggled me to sleep earlier, so I can only return the favor.” Bill made a show of scooping Dipper up into his arms, the smaller form pressed against his own. “Get some good sleep, kid. I’ll be back in the morning.”

“Alright.” Dipper leaned up to give Bill one last soft peck on the lips, then took his usual spot on Bill’s chest. Bill didn’t have a heartbeat, but his breathing was still calming. Sometimes he hummed little soft tunes. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Pinetree.”

The last thing that Dipper heard, eyes closed and cheek pressed against Bill’s chest, was the soft humming of a melody. It wasn’t the most in tune, but it was Bill, and Bill was comforting. No matter how much of a sarcastic irritant he was during the day, he was Dipper’s safety by night.

Dipper remembered the melody even in his dreams.

_I’d walk through fire for you, just let me adore you..._

__

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a oneshot for ssuppositiouss on tumblr for the billdip-paradise-blog 10,000 follower gift exchange! I had a lot of fun writing this vampire AU and I just adore sleepy scenarios, so I couldn't help but project onto this.
> 
> I talked about it to some close friends and one of them was so interested in ssuppositiouss's idea that he actually drew vampire Bill! Lucifer does not have any social media beyond Discord and asked me to simply credit him as Lucifer. So that's what the picture is! He drew Bill after I began writing, so the descriptions don't match totally, but whatever.
> 
> The song title is from Harry Style's single 'Adore You.' I couldn't help it, the title came to me by accident in the middle of writing and I thought it fit perfectly.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope everyone enjoy it. Please consider checking out my tumblr mindscapewish-writes for further content and requests!
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
